A La Carte
by aicchan
Summary: "Kau cemburu karena mereka melihat padaku? Makanya kau harus menunjukkan aku ini milik siapa." - Untuk Infantrum Challenge : Makanan- Enjoy


Alec terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat merasa hembusan angin lembut menyapa kulit pundaknya yang tak tertutup apapun. Setengah malas, dia mengubah posisi tidurnya lalu menguap pelan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya membuka matanya dan langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Hei, good morning_," sapa Alec pada seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata kucing berwarna hiau tengah memandangnya lembut. Magnus Bane, yang saat ini tengah mencuri hati Alec dengan segala pesona yang terpancar darinya.

Magnus mencium bibir Alec sekilas, "bangunlah! Kau melewatkan pagi hari pertamamu di Paris."

Mendengar itu, Alec baru ingat kalau saat ini dia dan Magnus sedang berada di kota Paris, Perancis. Tepatnya di sebuah hotel mewah bernama Four Seasons Hotel. Mereka berdua sedang manikmati liburan dan melepaskan diri sejenak dari semua masalah dalam kehidupan mereka. Tentang _Warlock_, tentang _Shadowhunter_, _Silent_ _Brothers_, _Downworlders, Demon_ dan segala yang lan.

Saat ini yang ada hanya mereka berdua, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_A La Carte_**_ © aicchan_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : Makanan_

_Romance_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Setelah mandi dan memanjakan diri di kamar mandi, Alec menyusul Magnus yang sedang duduk di balkon, dari sana Eiffel Tower terlihat dengan jelas. Pertama menjejakkan kaki di hotel ini, Alec sudah memikirkan kalau biaya menginap semalam di sini pasti akan sangat mahal, tapi Magnus tidak peduli dan makin mengejutkan Alec dengan mengatakan kalau mereka akan menginap di _Penthouse_ yang terletak di lantai 8 hotel ini. Alec tak ingin tahu bagaimana Magnus bisa mem-_booking_ _Penthouse_ di hotel semewah itu, yang dia tahu adalah kekasihnya itu selalu bisa mendapat apa yang dia mau.

Alec duduk berhadapan dengan Magnus di meja makan mini yang ada di _private balcony_ _Penthose_ itu. Di meja sudah tersaji menu sarapan yang membuat perut Alec mendadak merasa lapar. Ada sekeranjang penuh roti _croissant_, sepiring _french toast_ yang didampingi _cottage cheese_ juga _mapple syrup_, lalu dua piring _scramble egg_ yang menembar aroma gurih. Di pushing cart yang ada di sebelah meja itu terdapat berbagai minuman. Mulai _orange juice_, berbagai macam jenis teh smpai kopi dan coklat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berdua pun menikmati santap pagi istimewa itu. Alec mengoles _cottage cheese _pada _french toast_ dan menggigit ujungnya sambil memandang Eiffel Tower. Entah karena pemandangan yang indah atau karena alam bawah sadar Alec tanpa sadar membayangkan berapa mahal porsi sarapannya ini, _french toast_ yang sedang dia makan itu terasa jutaan kali lebih lezat dari _french toast _yang biasa dia buat sendiri. Rasa gurih dari rotinya bercampur dengan kelembutan dan kelezatan keju.

"_What_?" tanya Alec saat menyadari kalau Magnus terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

Magnus mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "tidak. Hanya senang melihatmu menikmati makanan ini," dia sendiri menyendok _scarmble egg_ dari piringnya. Tak buruk juga, telur ini lembut dan paduan keju dan potongan daging juga sayuran di dalamnya membuat rasa menjadi semakin enak. Dia juga mengambil satu roti _croissant_ sebagai teman makan telurnya.

Saat makanan di piringnya tinggal separuh, Magnus berdiri dan membuat teh, "kau mau minum apa?"

"Apapun," jawab Alec seadanya, menutupi fakta kalau dia sedikit tidak menyangka seorang Magnus Bane, rela melakukan hal repot seperti membuat teh sendiri. Padahal biasanya _High Warlock_ itu lebih suka untuk menjentikan jari untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Melakukan semua dengan sihir. Jadi pemandangan dimana Magnus mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri itu adalah satu pemandangan baru yang menakjubkan untuk Alec.

Magnus membuat dua cangkir _earl_ _grey_ dan meyuguhkannya di meja, lalu dia kembali makan, "setelah ini kita akan keliling kota Paris. Pastikan batrei kamera dan ponselmu penuh."

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah siap," Alec menghabiskan rotinya baru beralih ke telur di piring, "kau sudah menentukan kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Tentu. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

Siapa yang akan menyesal kalau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang setampan Magnus? Alec tak mau mengatakannya langsung, atau bisa-bisa Magnus membatalkan perjalanan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tidur. Tidak. Alec tak mau menyiakan liburannya di Paris ini.

Setelah perut kenyang dengan menu sarapan yang disajikan, keduanya pun keluar dari hotel dan memulai petualangan mereka di kota ini. Magnus menggunakan jasa mobil dan supir yang disediakan hotel untuk berkeliling kota Paris. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah _Notre Dame de Paris_, katredal berasitektur _gothic_ di sebelah timur _Île de la Cité_. Alec segera mengeluarkan kamera digital miliknya dan mengabadikan beberapa gambar bangunan tua itu. Dia juga berfoto berdua bersama Magnus dengan meminta tolong pada salah seorang pengunjung di sana.

Magnus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Alec dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, menampakkan pose yang casual sekaligus intim di waktu yang bersamaan. Alec cepat-cepat mengambil kameranya dari orang yang memotret mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Senyum geli dari orang itu membuat Alec jadi tersenyum gugup.

"Magnus! Ini di tempat umum."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau dan aku bukan satu-satunya pasangan _gay_ di sini. Kau bisa lihat di sekelilingmu."

Alec memang sadar kalau di sekitar sana memang ada pasangan seperti mereka, tapi tetap saja, rasanya masih sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi Alec juga sadar kalau tak jarang orang melirik pada Magnus. Ya, kekasinya itu memang sedikit lebih outstanding dibanding orang biasa. Dengan wajah tampan _half-Asian_, rambut ber-_highlight_ dengan dandanan ala _gothic_ lengkap dengan glitter, membuat sosok Magnus dengan mudah menarik perhatian orang. Tambahkan pesona alami pemuda _immortal_ itu, Alec yakin bukan hanya gadis yang meliriknya, tapi juga para pria.

Memikirkan itu saja, Alec jadi kesal dibuatnya.

Magnus mendeteksi perubahan mimik wajah Alec, tapi itu justru membuatnya senang, "kau cemburu karena mereka melihat padaku? Makanya kau harus menunjukkan aku ini milik siapa."

Alec tak menjawab dan berjalan mendahului Magnus yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan ke tempat yang juga merupakan salah satu objek wisata ternama di Paris, _Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile_ yang berdiri di tengah area _Place de l'Étoile_, di ujung barat wilayah _Champs-Élysées. _Sama seperti di _Notre Dame_, tempat ini pun ramai oleh wisatawan domestik maupun manca negara. Di tempat ini juga, sosok Magnus tak jarang membuat orang yang melewati mereka menoleh sejenak melihat ketampanan sang _warlock_ itu.

Makin lama wajah Alec makin berubah masam saja dan Magnus semakin senang. Hei! Jika kekasihmu cemburu, itu tandanya kalau dia benar-benar cinta padamu, kan? Karena itu Magnus tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Alec… kau merusak hari yang cerah ini dengan wajah cemberutmu itu."

Alec tak peduli dan berjalan ke arah penjual _hotdog_ yang ada di sekitar sana dan memesan satu porsi. Magnus berdiri di sebelah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hot dog? Kau yakin makan siangmu hanya _hotdog_? Kita bisa makan di salah satu restoran atau café di sini."

Tak menjawab, Alec membayar seporsi _hotdog_ itu dan kembali berjalan.

Magnus bersiul lalu dengan cepat dia meraih pinggang Alec, memutar badan pemuda bermata biru itu hingga berhadapan dengannya. Alec tak sempat protes saat Magnus merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu mencium bibirnya. Bukan satu kecupan biasa, namun ciuman penuh di bibir yang membuat kekuatan di tubuh Alec menghilang, membuat _hotdog_ di tangannya jatuh dengan sukses ke tanah. Andai tangan Magnus tak menahannya, Alec yakin dia juga akan jatuh.

Seolah tak peduli kalau mereka berada di tempat umum dengan ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang di sekitar, Magnus tak melepaskan Alec malah semakin mempererat pelukan dan ciumannya, membuat Alec yang semula tegang perlahan menjadi rileks dan membalas ciuman Magnus padanya. Sudah lupa pada rasa kesal terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Magnus memandang bola mata Alec saat dia melepaskan pemuda itu, "_See_? Begini lebih baik."

Mencoba mengacuhkan orang-orang yang memandangi, Alec membalas tatapan mata Magnus yang selalu membuatnya menyerah, "kau hutang satu _hotdog_ padaku." Dia hendak mengambil potongan _hotdog_ di tanah untuk membuangnya, tapi Magnus keburu menjentikan jarinya dan membuat _hotdog_ itu menghilang.

Kemudian mereka berdua menikmati keindahan tempat itu dengan suasana yang lebih menyenangkan. Paling tidak Alec tak lagi menghindar saat Magnus berjalan sambil merangkul pundaknya.

.

Hari sudah malam saat mereka kembali ke mobil sewaan dari hotel dan menuju ke tempat wisata terakhir, _Tour Eiffel_, alias Eiffel Tower, setelah seharian berkeliling kota Paris dengan segala keindahan objek wisatanya. Sepagian mereka sudah mengunjungi 5 tempat wisata ternama di kota ini, dan tujuan terakhir ini adalah yang teristimewa.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Alec sibuk mengirimkan foto liburannya pada Jace. Dia sudah menjanjikan akan selalu _keep in touch_ meski mereka berjauhan. Tak ingin membuat mood Alec memburuk lagi, Magnus membiarkan saja meski dia tak suka perhatian Alec beralih darinya.

Mereka sampai di _Eiffel Tower_ dan langsung disambut pemandangan sejuta lampu penuh warna yang menghias tempat itu. Supir menghentikan mobil di tempat parkir sebuah restoran yang ada di _Eiffel Tower_, yaitu _Le Jules Verne_, yang berada di lantai dua _Eiffel_ _Tower _dan memiliki akses lift khusus bagi para tamu. Alec pernah membaca tentang tempat ini di salah satu majalah. Yang dia tahu pasti, ini bukan restoran sembarangan.

"Magnus… kau tidak bermaksud mengajakku makan di sana, kan?"

Cuek, Magnus turun dari mobil dan membenahi jaketnya, "kenapa tidak? Makanan di sini terkenal enak, dan aku mau memberi yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tidak bisa menolak."

Bukannya ingin menolak atau apa, tapi sedari tadi, tamu yang datang semua mengenakan pakaian rapi. Jas, _Tuxedo_, _Dress_. Sedangkan dia? Hanya memakai _T-shirt_ hitam dan jaket juga celana jeans. Begitu juga dengan Magnus. Salah-salah mereka malah akan dilempar keluar sebelum sempat duduk di sana.

Alec terpaksa turun dari mobil dan setengah berlari mengikuti Magnus yang sudah ada di depan restoran itu, bicara dengan pelayan yang bertugas menyambut tamu. Alec hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata dalam bahasa Perancis yang diucapkan Magnus dengan sangat lancar. Pelayan itu menemani Magnus dan Alec ke dalam lift hingga mereka sampai ke restoran, kemudian seorang pelayan lain datang dan mengantar tamunya ke tempat yang sudah dipesan.

Alec jadi merasa tak nyaman melihat pandangan tamu-tamu lain. Bagaimana tidak, dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini, mereka lebih pantas makan di restoran _fast food_. Dan pandangan itu makin terasa menusuk saat si pelayan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat bertuliskan _private longue_.

Dengan santai Magnus melepaskan jaketnya dan duduk di sofa empuk yang berhadapan dengan kaca, menampakkan wajah malam kota Paris yang mempesona. Canggung, Alec duduk di sebelah Magnus.

Pelayan yang mengantar mereka memberikan dua buku menu dan menunggu pesanan.

Magnus memesan menu _A La Carte_ dengan _Fine Pea Soup_ sebagai makanan pembuka, _Saddle Of Lamb On The Spit_ sebagai makanan utama dan _Tower Bolt_ sebagai hidangan penutup. Pelayan itu pun mengundurkan diri dari sana dan menutup pintu _private longue _itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka pemandangan di sini?" Magnus duduk santai bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang ada di sana.

Alec berusaha santai, dia memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Semua didominasi warna putih dan coklat lembut, tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk menikmati kemewahan ruang pribadi seraya memanja mata dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Kau itu tak kenal kata 'biasa' di kamusmu, ya?" tanya Alec akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Ini biasa. Atau kau mau pindah ke tempat yang lebih indah lagi?"

Alec menggeleng, "tidak perlu."

Menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pelayan datang menyajikan hidangan pembuka, _Fine Pea Soup_, sup kental dengan paduan daging kepiting, kacang polong dan _caviar_, dihias dengan cangkang capit kerang dan daun mint.

Rasanya sayang kalau harus merusak tatanan indah di piring itu, tapi Magnus menyantapnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Mengambil sendoknya, Alec pun mulai makan. Seperti penampilannya, sup itu luar biasa enaknya. Rasa gurih dari daging kepiting dipadu dengan rasa kacang polong dan juga lezatnya _caviar_.

"Kau suka?" tanya Magnus.

"Aku lebih memilih _hotdog_."

"Seleramu makanmu payah."

"Paling tidak seleraku dalam memilih kekasih tidak payah."

Magnus tersenyum mendengar itu, "kuakui seleramu yang itu benar-benar sempurna. Kau tak akan menemukan orang lain yang sepertiku."

Alec mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya.

Hidangan utama datang setelah hidangan pembuka habis. Kali ini yang disajikan adalah _Saddle Of Lamb On The Spit_, steak daging domba yang dipanggang medium, _meat juice_ menambah aroma dari saus kental dengan irisan _artichokes_ yang dilihat saja sudah tampak lezat.

Mereka berdua menikmati hidangan itu perlahan. Sepotong demi sepotong agar kelezatan yang tersaji tak berlalu begitu saja. Kadang mereka berbincang, tapi sekali lagi, sebisa mungkin menghindari topik tentang 'hidup' mereka. Yang ada hanya perbincangan ringan, tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Mungkin memanjakan diri dengan berendam di _bathtub_, atau mungkin sedikit minum di bar hotel. Tentang rencana Magnus yang ingin pergi ke istana Versailles esok hari. Tentang Alec yang masih setia menagih _hotdog_ yang tadi terjatuh di depan _Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile_.

Akhirnya hidangan penutup pun disajikan, _Tower Bolt_, yaitu sajian _dark chocolate praline_ yang dipadu dengan _hazelnut ice cream_. Dihias saus coklat dan tiga potong buah strawberry segar. Sekali lagi Alec merasa sayang harus memakan sajian yang indah di piring itu.

Kali ini mereka menikmati makanan pencuci mulut itu sambil menikmati pemandangan Paris yang tampak jelas dari ketinggian ini. Lampu berwarna-warni membuat kota tampak meriah. Kota yang sangat indah, membuat Alec langsung mengabadikan pemandangan di sana dan mengirimnya pada Jace. Setelahnya, Alec kembali duduk bersandar di sebelah Magnus, diam menikmati segala yang bisa dia lihat.

"Tempat ini luar biasa."

Magnus menyilangkan kakinya dan merangkul pundak Alec, "berarti ada perbaikan dalam seleramu."

"_Yeah yeah_… terserah katamu," Alec melirik jam tangannya, "bisa kita kembali ke hotel? Aku lelah dan aku benar-benar butuh mandi."

"Baiklah. Lagipula banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan di hotel."

Mereka pun keluar dari restoran itu. Alec tak mau memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Magnus pada staff restoran itu yang membiarkan mereka keluar begitu saja setelah makan. Setelah masuk mobil, supir pun segera melajukan kendaraan hitam itu kembali menuju ke hotel.

Di Penthouse yang menjadi tempat mereka tinggal selama di Paris, Magnus langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di _living room_ sambil menonton televisi, sementara Alec langsung menuju ke kamar tidur, mengambil pakaian ganti.

Kemudian dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bathtub dengan air. Membayangkan berendam dalam air dingin pasti rasanya segar setelah berjalan seharian berkeliling kota Paris. Setelah penuh, Alec melepas semua pakaiannya dan langsung berendam dalam air yang jernih di dalam _bathtub_ marmer itu.

Puas memanjakan diri, Alec berpakaian dan keluar kamar. Saat dia menuju ke ruang duduk dan menemukan Magnus yang sedang menuang _champagne_ ke dalam dua gelas panjang.

"Tidak jadi ke bar?" Alec duduk di sofa.

"Aku lebih suka suasana privat. Tak ada yang menganggu." Magnus memberikan satu gelas pada Alec, "kita ke balkon? Di sana pasti lebih indah."

Keduanya pun beranjak ke balkon, sekali lagi menikmati keindahan Paris di malam hari. Magnus berdiri di belakang Alec dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Pemandangan yang membuatmu tak ingin kembali pulang, eh?"

"Begitulah. Tapi bagiku _home sweet home_, dengan segala kekacauan yang ada di sana."

Magnus mengecup leher Alec, "kau ingin segera pulang?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

Magnus meminum _champagne_-nya, "jadi kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja." Segera Alec menyesali jawabannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu karena bibir Magnus mulai menjelajahi sisi lehernya, "Magnus…"

"Salahmu. Kau tidak bisa protes."

Alec melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya itu, "Paling tidak kita habiskan segelas champagne ini dulu dan bersantai. Kau itu selalu semaunya sendiri."

"Tidak juga," Magnus mendekat lagi pada Alec dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu, "aku lebih mengutamakanmu daripada yang lain." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika balkon itu penuh dengan lilin yang menyala temaram, membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis, "Kita nikmati malam ini perlahan."

Alec tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Magnus, "kalau itu aku setuju denganmu."

Dan dalam malam di kota cinta ini dua pemuda yang dimabuk asmara pun menikmati hangatnya suasana berada di sisi orang yang mereka cintai. Untuk saat ini, dunia tak ada artinya. Saat ini, hanya kebersamaan mereka berdua yang memiliki arti.

Bagi Magnus, kebersamaan mereka saat ini mungkin lebih abadi dari semua waktu yang dia miliki. Bagi Alec kebersamaan ini lebih abadi dari apa yang ditawarkan Magnus padanya.

Saat itu… keabadian tak lagi berarti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The end_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya saya terjerumus juga ke dunia TMI. _Well_, belom sepenuhnya sih, berhubung disini cuma ngulas makanan, makanan dan makanan #laper Makasih buat Niero dan Ambu yang setia merecoki saya dengan Malec, Malec, Malec dan Malec hingga tercipta fic ini. Dan entah ini fic ato malah jadi pamflet tujuan wisata #orz

Berhubung belum begitu menguasai canon, jadilah di sini cuma disempilin dikit buat pemanis, andai ada keajaiban, mungkin nanti saya menyumbang fic lagi di sini. Kapan-kapan #widegrin

Yak. Jadi saya menunggu segala masukan dalam fic ini =)


End file.
